Blame It On The Potion
by NZer4ever
Summary: Draco is being punished by Voldemort...What is he going to find in the dungeon? SLASH Drarry
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!!! My first fanfic ever posted, I feel like I should be giving a speech (Maybe not, considering before the last speech I did, I tripped up the stairs and knocked myself out)_

_Here is my try at a disclaimer:_

_DISCLAIMER: All and anything to the Harry Potter series, written by J K Rowling, belongs to her, NOT ME_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood staring at the gigantic metal door, and smoothed his hands down the front of his robe, a last ditch attempt at getting rid of the sweat that had built up.

He was the epitome of perfection, if he did say so himself. With his perfect body and aristocratic features, he was the envy of all men who came across him, except for the ones that wanted to shag him. He made girls swoon, with one smouldering look. He had at least five marriage proposals every week. _So why,_ he thought to himself, _am I scared shitless of a meeting with the Dark Lord? It's not like he's going to kill me. Uh, right, let's just stay away from that until it comes up._

He had been sent for by Voldemort himself, and he had an awful feeling that it wasn't for praise. Hopefully he would get away with a quick crucio. Steeling himself, he mentally went though everything Severus had taught him about a meeting _alone_ with the Dark Lord. He raised his hand, and with a sense of growing dread, knocked on the door twice. It had an ominous donging sound that vibrated right to Draco's bones.

"You may enter" A voice hissed out, muffled by the door.

Draco squared his shoulders and turning the ornate door handle, pushed the door open.

"My lord," He whispered, glancing up through his fringe at the forbidding man/creature standing in front of him. The room was bare, a ghastly shade of red interspersed with black painted on the walls. The last Death Eater meeting had been two days ago, and the room hadn't been used since. "You called?"

Voldemort gestured for Draco to stand in front of him. "Yes. I have arranged punishment for your _misdemeanour_ last Thursday." He said delicately, drawing out the 'S' in Thursday.

Draco swallowed thickly and remembered last Thursday. His father, Lucius, had been hosting another muggle hunting party. When they had all been caught, Voldemort had called for Draco to finish the last one off, a little boy no older than 5 years old. He had tried, really he had, but he just could not work Avada Kedavra.

The tapping of a wand against the flesh of a hand across from him brought him back to the present. He looked up fearfully and, struggling to keep the Malfoy facade up, said in an even voice, "Whatever you see fit to punish me with my lord, would not be as detrimental to me as disappointing you."

The dark Lord regarded Draco for a moment "Yes, as it should be." Here, Voldemort paused, and took a sibilating breath, as if to calm himself. "Recently, a person of great importance was captured and is being held in the dungeons. This is your punishment," He paused and reached into his robe, pulling out a vial.

Draco stared in fascination as it pulsed, illuminating the spider-like hands holding it. Draco had an extensive knowledge of potions, but could not identify this particular one. He felt a mommentary pang of annoyance, for he was supposed to know _everything_, and he couldn't identify a measly potion! Draco focussed on his master again.

"You are to take this potion down to the dungeons, and give it to the prisoner there, even if they struggle." The dark lord stared hard at Draco.

Draco felt as if there was a hole being burnt into his face. He quickly looked down and nodded.

"I expect an answer." His voice was deadly cold, and told Draco that he was treading a fine line.

"Yes, my lord." Draco looked back up, determined to be brave and get back into his lord's inner circle.

"This potion," Voldemort continued, swirling the liquid around in the vial, "Is very rare. It is a cousin of the love potion Amortentia. It releases the inner animal inside a person, takes them down to the primal being residing in the deepest recesses of the brain, a thing driven only by lust. You will let the prisoner do whatever they want to you, and you are not to struggle. Hopefully this experience will teach you a lesson," Here, Voldemort paused and a murderous look entered his eyes, "And break the prisoner so completely they will never be a threat to me again."

Voldemort held out the vial and Draco took it with trembling hands. "The prisoner is in the first cell. You may go now. Oh, and Draco? You are not to prepare yourself for this in any way."

Draco stood up gracefully, bowed and exited quickly. On the inside, he was raging with emotions. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat, as he walked slowly down towards the dungeons. Luckily, he did not meet anyone on the way, for he would not have been able to control himself enough to pass as normal.

A short while later, and not nearly long enough for Draco, he arrived in front of the cell door. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He glanced down at the vial he was holding, and tried to stop his hands from shaking, with no luck. From what he could gather, once the potion was taken, the prisoner would force them self onto him, regardless of whether he wanted it or not. But he would have to endure, for he had been ordered.

_Oh shit, I am absolutely fucking screwed, no pun intended. I hope at least they're clean. I can't even do anything to prevent the pain! Okay, suck it up Malfoy, you've endured worse than this..._

He reached out, and performed the spell to open the door. He strode in, and got his first good look at the prisoner.

"_Potter?"_

* * *

_Cliffie! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks! Labrador-luva_


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to switch between Draco/Harry perspectives, so look out for warning!

**Harry POV**

* * *

Previously:

_He reached out, and performed the spell to open the door. He strode in, and got his first good look at the prisoner._

"_Potter?"_

Now:

Harry looked up at that exclamation, taking a moment to focus his eyes after so little light. When he saw the person in front of him, he snorted. "Fucking hell Malfoy, could I at least languish in my misery_ without_ you sticking your pointy nose in?"

Malfoy drew himself up, and with a sneer, replied, "I am not here by choice Potter. The Dark Lord sent me."

"Well done Malfoy, you finally got recognised for all the arse kissing you've been doing. I have to say, it has become a bit tedious down here, and the room service is absolutely atrocious." Harry smirked, knowing it would drive Malfoy insane.

Malfoy sneered and walked up to the bars separating Harry from the rest of the room. "I have been sent here to deal with something that has arisen."

"Oh? And what have you been sent to_ deal _with? Could you hurry it up please, because I can already feel myself being suffocated by your huge ego." Harry pretended to choke, grasping his neck and rolling his eyes back into his head.

"Cute Potter. Stuck in a dungeon with your death imminent and you still try to be the big man. I see that your time down here hasn't reduced the arrogance that basically _oozes _off you." Harry scoffed, but remained silent. Silently, Malfoy reached into his robes and drew out a vial. "Drink this. _Now_."

"And why would I do that?" Harry stood and walked up to the bars.

"Because if you don't, I will stun you, then force it down your throat. Your choice." Malfoy thrust his hand through the bars and tipped the vial back and forth, making it catch the light. It glowed a disturbing red. It reminded Harry of Voldemort's evil, demented eyes. He shuddered at the memory.

"What does it do? I'm not taking it if you don't tell me." Harry backed up and leaned against the wall. He could feel water seeping though his clothes. _Not that it would make any difference,_ he thought wryly, _I'm still wearing the clothes they caught me in, which are absolutely crusted in muck._

"Fuck this. You _will _drink this, and I don't give a shit whether you are awake or not." Malfoy withdrew his hand and put the vial back into his robes. He then retrieved his wand, pointing it threateningly at Harry.

"You swore! I'm going to tell your daddy!" Harry said in a singsong voice.

Malfoy grimaced and chanted "Petrificus Totalis!"

Harry became rigid against the wall. He tried to move, but he couldn't even shut his eyes.

Malfoy chuckled, and opened the door to the Harry's cell with a wave of his wand. He strode in, shutting the door behind him again. "You won't be able to move Potter. Total body bind, remember? Oh right, I forgot that you're the Golden Boy. You don't need to pay attention in class, and why would you need to? You are absolutely perfect. Fucking goody-good."

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could. Trust Malfoy to go into a long tirade as soon as he had him immobilised. _I wonder if he's going to threaten me with electric eels. He has to at least do the insane cackle; he just isn't evil if he doesn't do the cackle._ Harry chuckled mentally, imagining Malfoy cackling insanely, whilst stroking a cat. He focussed on Malfoy again when he moved to stand in front of him.

Malfoy then proceeded to reach forward and prise open Harry's jaw. He withdrew the vial again and uncorked it. He then poured it's contents into Harry's mouth, massaging his neck to make the potion go down. He stepped back and removed the spell on Harry.

Harry dropped to his knees, and tried to hold in a scream of pain. It felt like someone had poured molten metal into his veins. He gripped his head in agony, shaking with the effort of not blacking out. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Only to be replaced by a great burning in his lower region.

He stood up slowly and glanced up briefly at Malfoy, turning around. He was stunned into stopping by what he saw. _Has anyone ever been so beautiful? It should be illegal!_

Harry stalked up to Malfoy slowly, like a predator to its prey. Malfoy had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look going on, and wasn't moving. "Why Draco, you look positively _edible _today."

Malfoy snorted nervously, and replied "God Potter, if your pickup line was any lamer, you'd hav-"

Malfoy insult was cut off by Harry's lips, which slammed into his with enough force to propel them both into the bars behind them.

Malfoy whimpered, but then slumped, as if he had given up. Harry didn't care, as long as he got rid of this _burning. _He would do anything to get rid of the burning!

He roughly ripped off Malfoy's robe, and then tried to unbutton his shirt. When this was proven unsuccessful, he ripped that off too. He moaned when he saw all of the creamy flesh in front of him. He pressed his lips into Malfoy's soft, _delicious_ ones, but there was no response, so he licked and kissed his way down Malfoy's neck, biting gently and then soothing the skin with his tongue. Suddenly, he stopped and ripped off his own shirt.

Harry pressed his naked skin up against Malfoy's and moaned. He didn't think that it would feel as good as it did. Harry pressed his lips against the fluttering pulse at the point where neck met shoulder, but grew frustrated when the burning didn't stop. He fumbled with the buckle on Malfoy's trousers, and then slid them down in one smooth movement.

He forcefully pushed Malfoy to the ground, and spent a moment admiring him. Although the cell was dark, Malfoy still glowed with an ethereal light. His milky skin contrasted with the colour riding high on his cheeks, and his chest heaved as if he had just been doing rigorous exercise. Harry lowered his gaze and found black boxers. He stripped them off the offending item quickly, and revealed a half-hard cock, nestled in a thatch of soft hair.

Harry leaned down and swiped his tongue experimentally along the underside. _Quite bitter, but I like _it, he thought hazily. A hissing breath above him encouraged him, so he suckled on the sensitive head. He didn't stay there long, although he wanted to, for the burning had reached a whole new level, and was calling for him to complete what he had started.

Harry reached down and slid a hand in between the crease of the beautiful arse in front of him. He circled the hole he found there, and then slowly slid a finger in, followed by a second one shortly after. He pumped his fingers back and forth a few times, but could not wait long enough to finish stretching Malfoy properly.

Harry slipped his hand under the small of Malfoy's back, and held him up as he entered Malfoy harshly, ignoring the grunt of pain from below. He pumped in and out of Malfoy, until the burning and pressure inside him reached its height, and he exploded in a wave of orgasmic bliss.

Harry fell to the side and lay there panting, still riding out the waves of pleasure. He panted loudly, and watched as Malfoy stood, and waved his wand, cleaning him of Harry's seed. The next wave set his clothes straight. Without another word or glance at Harry, he opened the door and strode out, taking the only source of light with him. The dull _thunk _of the lock echoed around the cell.

Harry lay still for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened, feeling the last remnants of the potion disappear from his system.

The sweat on his body turned cold, and he had ripped his only clothes, so he lay there shivering, in the filth on the floor.

His vision blurred with a film of tears, but he closed his eyes so that they didn't fall.

He wouldn't give Voldemort the pleasure.

* * *

_Awww, poor Harry! it'll get better, I promise! xoxo_


End file.
